


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

by bluesxrgent



Series: thank u, next - elu [12]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Angst, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, angry lucas, elu - Freeform, wanted to switch things up for the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: Wanted to switch things up for the last fic in this lil series and do a small enemies to lovers au because I'm a slut for this trope ;)Hope you enjoy xxinspired by "break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored" by ariana grandepart 12 of thank u, next inspired elu oneshots





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ngl I've had so much fun doing this lil series I'm so glad people have enjoyed it :,)
> 
> Send me prompts or ideas or aus or whatever for new series/multichapter/oneshot fics on my tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <33

If there was one person Lucas Lallemant hated more than anyone, it was Eliott Demaury. They had been friends once upon a time, actually, best friends, but Lucas preferred to forget that had ever happened. He was better off in company like Yann, Arthur, and even Basile. He was quite certain Eliott hated him too, though he hadn’t spoken to him in a full year so there was no way to know for sure. Every time Lucas even started to think about how their friendship had ended he was in immediate need of something to drink or smoke, anything to numb his mind and let him pretend everything was all right. 

Luckily, parties were great for that sort of thing, so his current atmosphere was perfect. He held out his hand to Arthur, who stood beside him in the kitchen of the flat he shared with Manon, Mika, and Lisa, silently asking for the joint they had been passing around. Arthur handed it to him without a word and he inhaled deeply, waiting a moment before blowing the smoke out in front of him. Ariana Grande’s voice pounded through the speakers, telling someone to break up with their girlfriend because she was bored. Lucas made a mental note to take Mika off playlist duty from now on. 

“You good?” Yann asked, always able to tell when something was up with Lucas. He nodded unconvincingly, taking another hit. “I will be,” he muttered, mostly to himself. 

He sat in somewhat of a daze, half listening to his friend’s conversations, half smoking aimlessly. A loud laugh struck Lucas from his stupor, head shooting up as four people entered the kitchen. He recognized three of them vaguely, just from seeing them around school, but the fourth person made him wish he hadn’t just handed off the joint to Yann. 

What the hell was Eliott doing at his house? Last he checked, he had strictly forbidden Manon from ever inviting Eliott over, and he didn’t think Mika or Lisa even knew who Eliott was. Their eyes met instinctively as they used to, Eliott’s fierce blue gray eyes burning holes into his own. From Lucas’ side Yann looked from Lucas to Eliott and back again, likely wondering if he should interfere. 

Eliott broke the stare when a hand snaked around his side, drawing his attention elsewhere. Lucas’ blood boiled even more than he thought possible when he saw it was Lucille, Eliott’s ex-girlfriend who, from the looks of it, was inching back into girlfriend territory. He tried not to think about why it made his blood boil.  _ Break up with your girlfriend, yeah yeah, ‘cause I’m bored _ . Lucas shook his head, both at the music and why those lyrics stood out in his mind at that moment.  

One of Eliott’s friends was deep in conversation with Yann, eliminating Lucas’ only source of support. Well, unless he included alcohol, which wasn’t a terrible idea now that he thought of it. The only problem was that Eliott and Lucille were talking right in front of the fridge. Whatever. This was his house, not theirs. 

Shoving his way over, Lucas avoided looking in their direction but wasn’t careful about bumping into either of them. He could feel Eliott’s stare burning into him as he reached for the handle of the fridge, determined not to look. Just as he was about to pull the door open, Eliott shifted so he was resting against the door enough that Lucas would have to address him if he wanted to be able to open up the fridge. Fuck him. 

“Can you move?” Lucas asked monotonously, refusing to take Eliott’s bait. 

“If you ask nicely. What’s the magic word?” Eliott countered and Lucas could hear the smirk in his voice, acting all innocent.  _ Please.  _ Lucas rolled his eyes.  

“Move,” Lucas said again, a bit more harshly this time. 

“That wasn’t the magic word.”

Lucas finally gave in and looked up at Eliott, who was indeed smirking. “I don’t fucking care. This is my flat, last I checked, so you can either move or I’ll make you.”

Eliott’s smirk faltered, even though the two of them were well aware Lucas couldn’t take Eliott in a fight if it came to that. Wordlessly, Eliott stepped aside and Lucas threw open the fridge with so much force that the door hit Eliott in the side, making him stumble a bit. 

“Seriously, Lucas? What the fuck?” Eliott cursed, wiping himself off from where he had spilled a bit of his drink. Lucas didn’t answer, grabbing a beer and slamming the door shut with equal force. As he stormed out of the kitchen, unable to be in Eliott’s presence any longer, hearing Lucille’s voice as he walked away. “Eliott, are you ok? That-- wait, Eliott, where are you going?”

Lucas didn’t give a fuck about where Eliott was going. Home, hopefully. Suddenly not in the mood for partying at all, Lucas made a detour down the hall towards his room where he could sit and drink in peace. Halfway down the hall he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him the rest of the way, not letting go until they were in his room, door closed behind them. The only light in the room came from a small lamp Lucas had left on earlier, casting different colors as it shifted from red to yellow to blue and to every color in between. 

“What the--?” Lucas mumbled confusedly, pulling his arm out of the stranger’s reach and blinking his eyes to adjust to the new lighting, heart plummeting as he saw who was in front of him. It wasn’t a stranger after all. 

“Get the fuck out,” Lucas said, not having any time for this, whatever this was. 

Eliott shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. “I’m fucking sick of this Lucas,” was all he said. Lucas didn’t know or care what Eliott was ‘fucking sick of’. 

“Get out,” he repeated, moving out of the way and opening the door. Lucas thought that he had won when Eliott started making his way over, but instead of leaving Eliott simply closed the door again, locking it for good measure. 

“Eliott… what do you want?” Lucas’ voice was strained, mind spinning in confusion and panic. The last time they had been alone together like this was when everything had gone to shit. 

Eliott sat on Lucas’ bed before Lucas could stop him. “How much longer are we going to do this? If I’d known you’d still be giving me the silent treatment after a year…”

“You’d what?” Lucas spat, temper flaring. Eliott didn’t get to pretend to be regretful. “You wouldn’t have ruined my life? Good to know, thanks for that.”

“Lucas you know full well I never meant to--” Eliott started, but Lucas didn’t want to hear the same excuses he’d heard a year ago. 

“I don’t care, Eliott! Don’t you get that? I don’t care what your intentions were, you fucked up my whole life and weren’t even there when I could barely pick up the pieces.” His voice cracked against his will, betraying his falsely detached demeanor. 

Eliott put his face in his hands, not even deigning to respond. Somehow this angered Lucas more than anything. “You know why you’re not saying anything right now? Because you know I’m right. None of your pretty words can change what you did.”

“Shut up Lucas! Just shut up!” Eliott yelled suddenly, springing to his feet and storming over to where Lucas stood. He had stunned Lucas so much that Lucas did as he said, simply staring up at Eliott with wide, shocked eyes. 

“I  _ know _ how much I fucked up, believe me. If I could turn back time…” he trailed off, “But I can’t. We can’t go back and control our past, but we  _ can  _ control our future.” 

Lucas jolted back into himself at those words, laughing mirthlessly. “ _ Our _ future? There is no ‘our future’, Eliott. I can control my future, that’s true, and I know that I don’t want you anywhere near it.”

Eliott’s face darkened, eyes blazing in the low multicolored light. “It’s not up to you to make that decision. Face it, Lucas, you without me just isn’t right, it’s not how things were meant to go.”

Lucas reached his hands up and gripped his hair, trying his best not to pull it all out in frustration. Hi voice was so unsteady and emotional when he spoke that he was almost embarrassed, cursing Eliott for making him react like this. “Stop! Just stop! I’m not going to let you lie to me again and get away with it. I hate it. I hate the way you got to go about your life like nothing happened, hate that you think your excuses have any merit, hate that I  _ want  _ to believe your excuses, hate that you know what you’re doing to me, hate that I’m weak enough to feel this way. I hate you Eliott, God, I  _ hate  _ you--”

Lucas barely got his last words out before he was being pushed up against the wall. He wondered briefly if Eliott was about to beat him up, but then he felt the urgent press of lips against his. He responded instinctively, wrapping his arms around Eliott’s neck and kissing him back with equal passion. 

His mind flashed back to the year before, Eliott’s lips on his, hands all over one another, smiling through kisses, and pressing against one another, skin bare. Eliott’s hand tracing circles on his back asking,  _ Can I stay here with you forever? _ Lucas’ heart overflowing with love as he answered,  _ Yes, in every universe _ . 

Days and nights spent breathing each other in, learning the maps of each others bodies better than their own. Promises whispered to one another between kisses. Sneaking through each other’s windows at night or sneaking out together, going on adventures that only the two of them would ever know about. Days and weeks where Eliott would either be there all the time or not at all, neither of them understanding what it meant. Finally learning why those swings happened, Eliott crying in Lucas’ arms about how no one would ever be able to love him now, Lucas telling Eliott that he loved him then and always would, not afraid of Eliott’s darkness any more than he was afraid of his own.  

Eliott begging and pleading Lucas to be his boyfriend, Lucas terrified of what that might mean. Lucas making Eliott promise not to tell anyone until they were both ready. Eliott telling someone anyway. Lucas’ dad kicking him out of the house, telling him he had no place in their family as long as he was the way he was, demented, broken. Lucas showing up on Eliott’s doorstep sobbing, not knowing where else to go. Eliott confessing what he’d done, how he had caused this. Lucas flinching at Eliott’s touch, Eliott yelling at him that he should have said why he didn’t want people to know, should have let Eliott know that this was a possibility. Lucas crying. Eliott crying. Lucas being so mad but having nowhere else to go, Eliott telling him that maybe it was best that they were apart for a while, Lucas hating Eliott so much in that moment for abandoning him like everyone else in his life, Eliott not understanding why Lucas left without a word and never spoke to him again.

All of this flooded Lucas’ brain as they kissed, puzzle pieces locking into place. It was almost enough to make him want to pull away and storm out the door to go find a nice place to drown his sorrows.  _ Almost _ . Somehow, surfacing and rising above all of those repressed memories was the pure ecstasy he felt when he was with Eliott. He felt so alive, awake for the first time since he had walked out Eliott’s door and not looked back. 

Eliott pulled away, breathless. “Wait--”

“I don’t care,” Lucas said immediately, not even waiting or wanting to hear whatever it was that Eliott had to say.

“Lucas--”

“I don’t care,” he repeated, pressing his hands to the bare skin underneath Eliott’s shirt. “Is this ok?”

Eliott looked Lucas directly in the eye and nodded, pupils dilated in pleasure. “I’m so sorry Lucas. So so sorry.”

Lucas shook his head. Not tonight. Tonight Lucas had only one thing in mind, and one look from Eliott told him that they were thinking the same thing. Their shirts came off, then pants, Lucas pulling Eliott onto the bed with him, mouths only parting for moments at a time before they joined together again with more and more urgency as if scared the previous kiss had been the last.

If people knocked on the door they didn’t hear it, if Yann called Lucas four times wondering if everything was ok, he didn’t pick up. It was only Eliott and Lucas, Lucas and Eliott, the way it was meant to be all along.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
